Snow is like me
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: Daron is Ganon's apprentice and son. Zelda is a new captive and then her protecter Rebecca. But he refuses to be mean to them, and Ganondorf will not take his disobediance. But his creation was given a little too much will and heart. 2 OCs
1. Chapter 1: Snowy Princess

He was known to most as the kid they didn't want to see. His name was Daron Darkroy, and he was a follower of Ganondorf, king of evil. He always did what his master told him to do; kill someone, burn the castle, ect. But Daron had a strong will and mind. If he felt like leaving Ganondorf then he would.

On a december night, the wind howled and whipped against Daron's face as he gazed out the barred window, a feeling of wonderful loneliness swept over him. The winter wonderland scenery was amazing and practicly made Daron feel like he wasn't an evil man's dog. He just loved snow more than anything else. In a way, it was like him; icy and harsh at given times, yet still so innocent. Being understood really gave him a moment of joy. Nothing could possibly take his moment awa-

"Daron! Get down here. We have a guest," He yelled with a sly tone. Daron sighed and turned away from his paradise. Daron smoothed his short black hair and smoothed the spiked tipped bangs that covered his left eye. He strolled over the the empty room's door and wrapped his spidery black gloved fingers over the golden, yet a bit rusted, door knob and opened it, a creak noise following. He made his was down the spiralling red carpet staircase. His black boots made a scratch sound as he ran down it. His master was not one to wait, nor was he one to tollerate his minions.

Just before his master was about to lose his patience, Daron reached his headquarters. The large Organ was off to the side, the orange dim lighting was now a bit more brighter, and the room had no other furniture. Daron examined his master carefully, trying to tell which mood the red head was in, but, for once, Daron could not tell. Ganondorf was eyeing his blond captive, consentrating on her, as if trying to figure out what she was thinking. The girl looked up at him, her brilliant blue eyes that now showed fear and worry pierced his own red eye. He started getting uncomfortable and turned his gaze to his master.

"Daron, this is our very important guest, Zelda, princess of destiny, Sage of destiny... Why don't you show her around her castle- oops, I mean _my _new castle," He said, purposly striking a nerve. The woman growled and evil-eyed him. Ganondorf kneeled and lifted her chin with his rough, greenish finger that had nails that grew in wrong and were dirty even to a hobo. She spit on his and he slapped her away.

"Alright! Fine, if you want to be an animal, you'll be treated like one! Daron, forget the tour, escourt her to your room," Daron opened his mouth but closed it quickly, he already knew he was sleeping with the stalphoes. Daron stepped toward her and reached out his hand for her to grab. She stared at it and then turned away with her eyes closed. Gnondorf smirked, put his arm around Daron and stared at Zelda.

"I'm sorry, my apprentice can be a little too kind, he'll try not to anymore," Ganondorf annouced squeezing Daron's black long-sleeved shoulder, leaving a burning mark. Daron clutched his shoulder and his eyes tightened in pain.

"Y-Yes my lord," He answered, holding in the scream. He took a deep breath and grabbed the princess' bare arm, pulling her up. She put up a fight, kicking, biting, scratching, punching, but in the end Daron was stronger, but he didn't once hit her back. They made their way up the stairs durring the fight, and ended in front of his door. Daron opened it while containing the princess in his other arm. He brought her in and locked the door, she screamed, she kicked, she even cried at the door to let her go. As much as Daron didn't like her, he couldn't stand to hear people cry. Suddenly the sobbing stopped. He lifted the food trey slot and peeked through. The princess had cried herself to sleep in front of the door. Daron sighed and put the slot down. He stood up and walked away from the door. Ganondorf stopped him in his tracks.

"M-My lord, what is the matter?" He asked in a surprised voice. Ganondorf looked at him with his firey yellow eyes. Daron gulped in fright and began shaking slightly.

"Daron, you don't mind staying in front of the door as a guard till mourning, do you? Good," He asked and thanked without giving Daron a chance to react. He sighed and strided to the door. He stood in front and stayed perfectly still. Ganon laughed his deep laughter and strolled down the staircase.

~the next morning

Daron yawned and wobbled down the stairs to the kitchen. He gathered up the ingrediants for both him and his captive's breakfast. After he was done he balanced it on the small black trey along with the drinks and his dagger on its tip. ( Daron tried to hold it up longer each day, it oocupied his time.) He reached his room and knocked on the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU EVIL B-" Zelda tried, Daron interrupted,"E-Excuse me, ma'am, its me, Dadon," He corrected with an accent in his name.

"Why didn't you just come in then, you are the owner of this room," She retorted. Daron closed his eyes and sighed. He opened the door and sat down in front of her. He passed her some food of bread, water, a strawberry (he wasn't supposed to give her) and devoured his own food of bread and whine. Zelda ate the bread slowly and same with the water. She picked up the strawberry and examined it carefully, as if checking every cell. Daron watched her and shook his head.

"Um, ma'am, please eat it fast before my lord catches you," He said worriing for himself.

"Why?" She asked plainy. Daron looked off to space and had a back flash.

"Ganondorf will give a beating of a life time," He responded in a shattered voice.

"Oh, I will, if you answer my question,"She commanded. Daron nodded and Zelda ate the strawberry.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked after swallowing the wonderful juicy fruit. Daron shrugged,"I guess its just who I am," He answered. She sighed and looked down at the rotting floor. Daron stood up and pointed to the barred window that showed the floating castle's other, unattached grounds covered in snow.

"If you ever get lonely, take a look at the snow and think of me," He smiled, yet he still looked gloomy.

~That night

Daron slid up his master's door and entered. Ganondorf twirled around and stared at him.

"You w-wanted t-to see me, s-sir," Daron studdered nervously. Ganondorf popped up his eye brow.

"I know what you did this morning, I'm not stupid," He snapped. Daron stoped staying still and gulped while figgeting wildly. Daron backed away from his master and tried to leave the room, but his fear zapped him to stay still. Ganon grabbed him by the callar of his black shirt and tossed him to the wall. Daron slid down it, leaving a dent in the wall where his body hit. Daron tried to get up, but ganondorf pulled him up again and smacked him against the metal roof, he fell on the floor with a big crash, blood streaming down his nose, his mouth, and his once-sealed shoulder wound from the night before.

"Would you like more, my young apprentice?" He asked. Daron shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Salt in the Snow

The next day was just as snowy as the last. Daron's body still ached from yesterday's punishment, but he was doing a very fine job of acting like it was nothing. Princess Zelda was fine as well. But they didn't speak to each other; Zelda was afraid Daron was mad at her; Daron figured she wasn't in the mood to talk.

Daron entered the south corridors where Zelda was being contained and brought her a tray of the food captives were supposed to be given. Well, Zelda thought so until she found a red, ripe strawberry just as sweet as the day before. She smiled at him, her lips a bit chapped, but hardly noticeable. Daron glanced at her beautiful ocean blue eyes, however, briefly before turning away to face the window.

"D- Daron..." Zelda tried to work up the courage to speak to him, but she shut her mouth quickly, assuming he wanted nothing more than silence in return. To her surprise, Daron turned to her with a wide grin, a grin full of trustworthiness and cheerfulness. Zelda sighed.

"Yes, your highness?"Daron asked. Zelda scooted next to him.

"How old are you?" She asked. Daron stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts searching for an answer to her random question.

"I think I'm twelve-no fourteen-no, eighteen?" He answered in a way that seemed to ask her the question she asked. Zelda glared at him bewildered.

"You don't know you age! Don't you have birthdays?" Zelda asked, shocked. Daron shrugged.

"If I did, they were pretty lousy, but princess, you must remember, I was not born, at least 'twas' my father told me," Daron now stared at the small window showing a winter wonderland. Zelda tilted her head slightly.

"Your fatha?" She asked with her accent.

"Yeah, Ganondorf, "great" gerudo king of thieves," Daron said unenthusiastically, putting quotation marks around the word great. Zelda gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Suddenly, Ganondorf burst open the door with much unneeded force. Daron, instinctively, moved his body in front of Zelda to hide her. Ganondorf stomped his large black-booted feet towards Daron and grabbed him by the throat. Daron tried to get his father's strangling hands off his neck but it was too strong and only made him squeeze tighter.

"You obviously did not learn from yesterday's little beating, I think I should remind you," Ganondorf glared into Daron's eyes with hatred. Daron tried to respond but couldn't, his words were trapped in his head, he had to listen to them himself. Ganondorf threw him through two walls and turned to Zelda. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up harshly. Zelda tried o fight back but let's face it, a spoiled princess verses a large king with bulging muscled and a stone-like personality. The odds were just not on this pink-dressed princess at all, not one bit.

"L-leave her alone, Dad, she has nothing to do with- my actions!" Daron defended her, struggling to get up from the tough blow. Ganondorf let her go and tossed a giant boulder at his disobedient son, Daron dodged it, although he didn't move. When the dust cleared, everyone saw a young gal, about the age of Daron, whatever his age was, with long black hair and a ninja costume on. On the back of the costume was the lense of truth, glaring into Daron's eyes with creepy red ones. He shivered a little.

"Who are you, little girl? This is not a... Wait, I KNOW YOU!" Ganondorf growled, dashing towards her with powerful dark magic in his hands. He threw it at her; she dodged it with her sharp swords and attacked him with them. Ganondorf caught them with his hands and removed them from her grasps.


	3. Chapter 3: Rebecca

"So, Rebecca, you dare show your pretty little face again? How predictable. You Shiekahs will do anything for your little princess!" Ganondorf spat, grabbing both her wrists and pulling them behind her back. The girl, obviously named Rebecca, giggled a little at his comment and shrugged her shoulders in defense. Her actions startled Daron a little bit, to the point where he actually cared about an attempt to rebel. Usually, when people tried excaping, it was always the same, and Daron had no interest in it: They'd try to leave, Ganondorf would catch them, they'd beg for their life, and then Ganondorf would make him watch him kill them, "Showing him how it's done" as his father would put it. But this time was different; The girl was ACTUALLY laughing, and it didn't bother her that she was in a tough position... Maybe it was her sheikah blood, he'd heard from monsters that they can be very tough and carefree in even the tightest spots.

"Yeah? Predictable? Then how 'bout this! Bite me, Ganondork!" She retorted, clasping her teeth together in his face. Daron's eyes widened at this, and when he watched Ganondorf slam her head against the wall, which didn't knock her out somehow (But did cause a massive gash with blood dripping down), he had to restrain himself with all his might not to stop him. Though, due to his high value for others lives over his own, he couldn't help but to crawl over to Ganondorf and grab his large ankle, which was the only thing he could do in his weak state (Noramlly he would've been stronger, but he hadn't eaten for a while, one of Ganondorf's many punishments). Ganondorf looked down at him with unfaced eyes, completely oblivious to the fact that his _son_ was hurt, and not just some creature. His gaze made Daron shudder a quiet sigh and gulp a lump down his throat.

"Daron," He began, his deep, grouchy voice causing Daron to flinch. "You are the most pathetic thing in this castle... Get away, fly!" He ordered, kicking him away against a very strong wall, where a lone rusty spike dug in to his back as he hit it. Daron tightened his face in pain, although everyone assumed it was just because he hit the wall too hard, until a little bit of crimson dripped down the wall. With extremely shaky, desperate breaths, Daron managed to pull himself out and crash to the hard, cold floor. Zelda ran over to him and tried to assisst, but everytime she came inches away from the wound, he'd make a face of agony. And Zelda knew it had to hurt really bad, but he was lucky it didn't hit his spinal cord. _Why would a father ever do this to their son? _She wondered to herself. _Parents are supposed to love and treasure their children, even evil ones. I mean, Ganondorf should count his blessings that there's even someone in the world that doesn't hate him!_ Those last words made her shake her head at Daron. After all, he was really being immensly abused, yet he'd never even think about running away, killing him, or helping the hero! He had so many chances to any of these things, yet he chose the same same life over and over again... Now THAT was love, messed up, but love.

Back at the fight between Ganondorf and Rebecca, Rebecca managed to throw Ganondorf over her shoulders and get back her swords, coming down on him. Ganondorf rolled over and tripped her. Rebecca giggled and grabbed his foot as it went down on her and tossed him through the walls she came through, hitting the opposite wall. Inside were two bulbins messing around, but when they noticed him, they pretended like they were working hard. Ganondorf grunted angrily and bashed them both up-side their heads, killing them instantly. He then strolled into the previous room and suddenly noticed Daron on the floor on his stomach with a very bloody back. His eyes trailed up a little bit and lached on to a bloody spike, still dripping quietly. Did he... Do that? Probably. Oh well.

Rebecca grabbed on to his back and pushed him down on to the ground, holding her sword to his neck. Ganondorf gasped and remained there silently. Stupid Daron! How could he be destracted by him. Now he was about to be killed, and it was all his fault! Right now, Daron just wanted to beat his face in, slam him against the wall, strangle him with a rope, poke his eyes in, and then slam him against another spike!

"St-OP! Ga-ha-haha, *Inhale*, Don't kill him, please!" Daron pleaded in a scream. (He would've said it quietly, but now his nerves all realised that his back was injured and the full blown pain had hit him at once. Tears, of which he always thought had dried out, trailed down his eyes, his face twisted in agony. It hurt so bad. So so bad! He almost wished someone would put him out of his misery if he wasn't afraid of where he would go in the afterlife.) Everyone gasped at his words as if he'd said some kind of secret aloud in a Soap Opera that changes all the actor's lives forever! Ganondorf took this oppurtinity to knock Rebecca out cold and chain her up. Afterwards, he began to leave, but he suddenly turned around to see his silently suffering figure even in his sleep. He rolled his eyes and put forearm under his shaky knees and his other hand on his back, lifting him up and carrying him to the door. Zelda was now very confused by this. Ganondorf was acting so weird: To hurt Daron really bad and call him pathetic, and then go and take care of him.

"Ganon... I'm confused... Why do-"

"Shut up, Zelda... Daron is a small rat... When he's awake. When he can't see or hear me, he's my son, and I do love him," Ganondorf sighed, leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Guilt

Daron found himself in darkness. It scared him, too. Unlike the rest of his "family" (The monsters) and father, he didn't like being surrounded by that dark substance... So, he'd never admit this to his dad but, he was terrified of the dark. Suddenly, he realized he wasn't in darkness when he felt the back of his hand scrape against a freezing icicle. His eyes flickered open a few times silently, showing him a hazy room with every blink until he heard yelling and felt himself being smacked against the floor. He opened his eyes completely wide and peered around. Yep, he was definitely against the icy grey floors of Zelda's jail, but there was an almost crushing weight on his back. He moved his head to the side and tried seeing what was on his back. The girl with the ninja costume on was pinning him to the ground, fist around his hair. Daron groaned sleepily, wanting to go back to sleep.

"He saved your life, Rebecca, how can you kill him!" He heard Zelda bark. The room became silent after that, the weight on his back softening as well as the fist around his hair. Daron took in a deep breath of lost air and sighed it back out when Rebecca let go and kneeled next to Zelda. He pushed himself out with a grunt of pain and then fell back down on his stomach. Zelda got up from the seat she sat on (Which was just hay) and wrapped her arms around his stomach, helping him sit up. He smiled his thanks, but only got a sympathetic expression from Zelda. "Daron... Are you still hurt?" She asked worriedly. Daron gulped as he realized he was receiving deadly stares from Rebecca, but then nodded shakily. Zelda smiled, placing her warm hand on his cheek and removing it soon after. "You're pretty shaky though, Daron, are you sure you're okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. It's just cold in here," Daron shivered. Zelda giggled quietly and rubbed his chilly arms.

"Well, you aren't wearing a shirt," Zelda smiled. "But you have so many scars…" Zelda frowned. Daron looked down at himself and blushed, turning his face to the side so she wouldn't see it, but both she and Rebecca did.

"Well, well, look at this," Rebecca hissed, strolling over to him and poking him on his bare chest. "The Prince of Evil is nothing but a scrawny, insignificant shy boy with absolutely no brute in his entire being," She mocked him. Daron frowned and swatted her finger away, crossing his arms and trying to look... Well... Not Daron. Now, the blush was... Almost gone.

"Please refrain from calling me my unwanted title," Daron grumbled. Rebecca stared at him through confused eyes before rolling them and pushing him on his back. Daron rubbed the back of his head after sitting back up and sighed miserably. "Rebecca... I... I don't know why you hate me so much, but I-"

"You honestly don't know why?" She barked at him. "You're that... Thing's offspring!"

"Technically, I'm not his offspring because-"

"You have flesh, you _look_ human, you are his son, don't lie!" She growled. Daron gulped and strayed his eyes away. Zelda stared at him. Daron... Lied to her? So he was the actual son, not just creation, of Ganondorf? But why would he lie to her? It made no sense.

"Daron..."

"Alright... I am his flesh and blood son. But listen to me, Zelda; I lied for a good reason!" Daron pleaded for her to understand. Why was he getting so worked up over a simple white lie? Zelda told her fair share of lies every now and then, it was no big deal. Besides, the way he grew up, lying should have been, like, a requirement or something! Or maybe it wasn't the lie itself entirely... Perhaps it was guilt about something. The look in his nervous eyes gave her the assurance to assume it was guilt. "I couldn't tell you I wasn't a monster... That would mean I had a mother and a father and if you knew who my father was... You'd ask about my mommy," Daron hugged his legs, burying his face in his knees. Did he think Zelda would hit him or something?

"Daron, if you're guilty about something, it's best to just let it out," Zelda smiled lightly and assuring, lifting his head up and caressing his cheek. Daron bit his bottom lip and strayed his soul away from her, Zelda could feel it.

"Yeah, let it out. Maybe the Prince of Evil really is evil," Rebecca snickered. Daron gulped and shook his head, smiling fakely.

"Uh, no, I don't have anything to be guilty about, especially not anything that would make people think I'm evil, haha, *gulp* I, uh, forgot... I to, uh, um, go... Order some Moblins around!" He rubbed the back of his neck as he rushed himself out of the room quickly. Zelda frowned and turned to glare at Rebecca, whom was grinning proudly.

"he really is a good boy, you know that," She scolded her. Rebecca shook her head and looked at the looked at the still bloody spike.

"No one raised like this can have a single drop of purity in his soul."

"Rebecca…"

(}{)

"Zant?" Daron asked after bumping into a creepy figure and falling to the floor harshly. "Uh, Master Ganondorf isn't here right now, so-"

"Ohhh, that's okayyyyy, I'll just spend some time with his little apprentice then," Zant grinned wickedly. Daron sighed and stood up on his toes. He hated "spending time" with Zant. Those days were either burning villages down, or listening to Zant rant on and on about how Midna was soooo not capable of being the Twilight Princess. Though, he thought Midna sounded like a great and capable ruler of the Twilight Realm, but he knew better than to voice his own opinions; Something his father taught him. But at least he wasn't with Zelda and Rebecca, it was so awkward, and it made him think about… _Them._ "Well, c'mon, maaaan, let's goooo," Zant ordered, grabbing his scarred arm and dragging him around.


End file.
